Making a Change
by Char88
Summary: Caroline and Kate romance, using Sally's Last Tango in Halifax as inspiration. Will be a fluffy story of Caroline hardships and Kate's impact on her life.
1. Chapter 1

Hi thank you to everyone who has read my other fan fictions, thank you for you comments. Heres a new fic that's popped in my head. Let me know what you think xx

Caroline Elliot 47 sat at her desk, the half way smile pressed across her lips, she couldn't believe she had made it. Well she could actually she usually got what she wanted, but even she hadn't thought she'd have managed to be sitting here now quite so quickly. But that was her, she filled her life with goals and aspiring ideas of what she would like to achieve and then pursued them until she finally won the battle. She had always been hard working and committed some would say it was a positive but, they didn't know here did they!

Very few knew the real Caroline Elliot who was well socially and emotionally inept to put it politely, she had created a whole new Caroline in her professional life of who she would like to be. An impenetrable wall to keep out unwanted questions and judgmental opinions, she kept herself to herself and that was how it was, very lonely.

She surrounded her life in work and of course the boys who really at this point wanted nothing to do with her, they'd out grown her as she saw it. Work had been the only constant in her life which kept her ticking over, stopped her sinking.

Caroline pulled the pills out of her draw popped out two and swallowed them with a gulp of tea, 4 years shed been on anti-depressants shed finally accepted feeling how she did wasn't normal and it wasn't going away. The more her personal life fell apart the more her career took off, she was like two separate personalities two people.

In her new school where she was now head teacher, a prestigious private school at that with great money, and a great position she strolled around confident, in charge untouchable .. she felt in control. She had an air of authority and wasn't afraid to use it, she was poised, elegant, calm and collected but as soon as she walked through that front door she changed she was stripped bare of her protections.

It had been 4 months since they had begun sleeping in separate beds, it had been a relief to be totally honest, where she could feel comfortable in one room of her own house at least. Not pestered for sex or ogled at by John as he attempted to charm her into bed Each evening as she underdressed. She had never really been wholly deeply in love with him, well she was sure it wasn't what other people raved about, she hoped there must be a deeper meaning of love than what they had. It had steadily got worse after the boys had been born, she had always wanted to be a mum and john seemed reliable dependable when they had married. But the longer they were together the more she realized he bored her, she'd out grown him she had spent all her efforts on the boys. Now they were independent she couldn't hide behind the school runs and weekly shops and realized she was totally undeniably Miserable. She knew John was sleeping around and the fact it didn't bother her, bothered her - had to come to this point that she no longer cared at all about him. It saddened her but he hadn't lived up to all he promised to be either, his career had declined as had his ambition, he was quite happy to do sod all and leave Caroline to earn the money. Which may have been the down fall of their relationship as when she had the boys they juggled work and home, once they were at school and she took control she threw herself into work and further from him. She was now independent and very much her own person... So now they lived under the same room but very much separate and both looked just as unhappy as each other.

Her bright blue eyes gazed at the clock it was nearly home time back to that house, to him to well everything she avoided. She'd stay a little late tonight have some time enjoy her new role have a wonder around, shed only been here a week and still hadn't seen everything at Sulgrave.

As she finally watched the last car pull from the car park, she stood up from her desk and decided to have a proper look around without the fear of bumping into someone and having to make small talk. She'd come quite a recluse really when she could avoid other people she would, it had become harder to make idol chit chat the last few weeks she was exhausted truth be told.

She walked through the halls taking in the work upon the walls, impressed by work she saw she had seen the figures for this school, they were higher achievers with some magnificent staff on board. She had jumped at the chance when they had approached her to apply for head teacher at Sulgrave, it had been her dream job since university.

She stood gazing up at the wall of paintings, one caught her attention so intensely it shocked her it was a chalk outline of a women crawled up on her knees, she couldn't explain in words but the emotion she felt from it pulled at her. A small solitary tear escaped its confine and slipped smoothly down her cheek. She wiped it away denying it had ever been there, her eyes staring at the painting, she read the small name beneath Kate Mckenzie.

"Hi" a quiet voice.

Caroline turned on the spot, she jumped a little at the woman's presence, "sorry I didn't know anyone was still here, I was just having a proper look around".

The other woman stood opposite her, smiling gently "yes must be a shock to the system".

Caroline nodded "I'm still getting lost, I don't think we've met properly", Caroline held out her hand "Caroline Elliot". The other woman took her hand shaking it "Kate Mckenzie, I'm art and music" Caroline smiled "yes I remember".

Caroline pulled her eyes away from those hazel orbs that stared so deeply into hers, she felt the pull of them, she felt her eyes crave to maintain the contact, before she suddenly became aware embarrassed and pulled her hand away and let her eyes drop.

She felt uneasy, uncomfortable and yet had no desire to leave and strange conflict raging inside her as she turned to the paintings behind her head. "I was just admiring the pupils work, and well yours ... This one is very powerful".

Kate smiled at her, Caroline noticed her warm features, her gentle demeanor as she shyly returned the smiled turning back to the picture. Kate watched her, she had thought her a bit of an ice queen as she had watched her strutting around the last few days, but here meeting her now it was as if a different woman stood before her ... Open.. Bare.

"It makes me sad, it brings out a great longing, great sorrow" her words escaping her before she could think better of it. Their eyes meeting briefly, she pulled them away once again "sorry..I.. Ignore me its been a long week".

Kate smiled "I was very unhappy when I painted it, it's amazing how art can convey emotions", Caroline shifted on her feet for the first time in years she was enjoying having a conversation with someone, she felt a connection. She didn't want to run or make an excuse and leave.. The opposite she wanted to know more about the woman in front of her.. It puzzled her a little, but she liked not feeling totally alone.

Kate pulled her door shut "would you like me to show you around a bit, or do you fancy a drink I expect you need one after your first week", her eyes focused on the woman before her. Her new boss was it wrong that she had already clocked those amazing legs and her beautiful face, but as she watched the puzzled woman's face engage with hers, those eyes Kate couldn't help but want to see inside them. She could see the pain behind them and watched her confident smile cover up her insecurities "Yes sure, drink be good actually" Caroline chuckled.

Kate watched Caroline with fascination taking in her expression, a leap of faith, a vulnerable smile Conveyed in those delicate features. A small smile as Kate took her chance, she confidently pulled in to link her arm with Caroline's. Caroline tensed and then immediately relaxed at her touch as she felt her heart rate raise the excited feeling rise inside her, the enjoyment the pleasure at her touch. She looked curiously at Kate her confidence her self assurance, as she pulled her along the corridor. She didn't want to run she didn't feel uncomfortable she felt alive, for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

An update in honour of Sarah Lancashire winning her Bafta :)

Caroline awoke a little hazy she blinked her eyes taking in the bright light a smile crossing her lips her thoughts of last night and her new acaintance. It wasn't normal for her to socialise with her colleagues she had never really been able to on a personal genuine level, the school events were as close as she ever got.

But Kate she was so different she felt so relaxed around her she had been surprised at how much she had enjoyed her company, it was nice to have someone to talk. she rolled over to pick up her phone 10.20 god it had been ages since she had managed to lie In but after a long week she must have needed it. A message notification flashed on her screen she opened it, another firmer more obvious smile crept unpon her face "Hi Caroline it's Kate, just wanted to say thanks for last night. I had fun, let me know what time you want to pick your car up from the pub I've got your keys, sorry picked mine and yours up :)".

Caroline read it again trying to re focus the whole evening in her mind, why had she not got her keys, an audible laugh escaped her lips at the memory resurfacing. She covered her eyes at the memory of Johns face the night before.

She recalled the memory of herself as she had banged on the door noisily as she rummaged for her keys unsuccessfully, 1.20 surely he would be up she banged again as the door finally flew open.

"Caroline what the fuck, where have you been, why haven't you got your keys?" His judgmental face studying hers "oh fuck off John" she spat "have you been drinking" a statement rather than a question. "So what if I have you don't have the monopoly on drinking and being out late do you". He stood back a little shocked at her abrupt manner, she was always so calm, dignified. "I had a drink had to get a cab, can't find my keys" she slurred as she stumbled on the door step "you going to let me in then for god sake", he watched her coldly "yes come on then" he moved aside helping her in.

"I don't need you help thank you" she snatched her arm from his hold as she finally found the stairs and sat down clumsily. Caroline threw her shoes off noisily rubbing her feet "who were you at the pub with then?" His voice full of disapproval and curiosity "none of your bloody business is it I've given up asking where you are half the time". "Shh Caroline your wake the boys" he half whispered, "don't you dare bloody tell me to shh or how I should behave around my boys, your a fucking great example most of the time" she shouted glaring at him. John shrugged it off "was it a bloke?" He asked his annoyance clear she smirked at him "maybe, maybe not" she giggled "I'm off to bed" she watched his half horrified face contort in annoyance at her. Caroline had then began the very long crawl up the stairs and into her bedroom, where she lay on the bed opening and closing her eyes trying to stop the four walls from spinning around her. God she hadn't been this drunk in ages, she smiled then sat up rapidly feeling rather sick, she finally lay down again the fear of being sick passing, her thoughts drifted back to Kate. What a fun night she really should loosen up more often she concluded finally falling asleep fully dressed on top of the bed.

Oh poor John she thought she had been rather rude last night, but oh well nice for him to be on the receiving end for once, made a change! She rubbed her eyes sitting up before replying to the text.

"Hi Kate sorry i can't believe I drank so much, but I had fun I've only just got up I'll probably go collect the car about 12. Can I meet you to grab my keys?".

It felt so bazar she felt so relaxed like they had been friends for years, she rolled out of bed and began to collect clothes for after her shower. Her phone beeped loudly " Morning, ok well I will meet you at the pub around 12 xX".

Caroline felt her smile widen she would get to see Kate again, "look forward to it" she texted back. she consciously changed the top she had picked for a better fitting one, she felt flustered why was she making such an effort about what she wore. She wanted to look nice for Kate she thought stopping in her tracks, why did she want to look nice for Kate, it was an odd feeling but she felt excited almost a nervous trepidation. She shrugged it off she was her boss it was important to be presented well and to rescue herself from the drunken Caroline Kate had witnessed last night.

Kate had finished getting dressed, reading the text her stomach flipped at her words "looking forward to it", was she really? Because she was most definitely happy to have an excuse to see Caroline. They had, had so much fun last night and had been so comfortable moaning about men, work and busy lives. The wine had kept coming and they had chatted long into the night just enjoying the company of talking to an equal, of course Kate couldn't pretend she most definitely fancied Caroline. Well that was an understatement, after last night she was falling head over heels with her very beautiful, clever, witty new boss Dr Caroline Elliot.

Kate had dressed in a tight pair of dark blue jeans and a tight low cut green top with some matching earrings and her brown leather jacket. She looked her self up and down in the mirror adjusting her hair until she nodded at herself finally happy with her appearance.

She had ages until she needed to meet Caroline, but she wanted to leave now so decided she would walk to the pub it wouldn't take too long and at least she could leave now. She couldn't faff around until it was time to leave it would have felt like and age and all she wanted was to see Caroline again. She missed her almost, it was like she already had such a pull on her, she glanced in the mirror once more before grabbing her bag and closing the front door behind her.

"John, are you going to take me to get my car or am I going to have to get a cab" she huffed at him watching is face obviously annoyed at the in convince. "You know what John I'll get a cab, don't bloody worry about it" she pulled her mobile out and called a cab before walking into the kitchen to make a quick cup of tea.

"Oh Caroline cancel the cab, I'll take you" he sighed "oh don't bother, it's on its way now" she scowled at him as he left the room. He had become so bloody selfish, she spent the last twenty years running around after him, and yet on the odd occasion she asked for a favor it was too much bloody trouble.

Kate arrived at the pub still ten minutes early and went to the bar ordering a large orange juice before sitting in the booth they had spent the previous night. She grabbed her phone to text Caroline "I'm early, I'm sitting where we were last night".

Caroline pulled herself from the taxi and looked around she could not see Kate anywhere it was 5 past, maybe she wasn't here yet. She pulled her phone to text her only to see a message flashing across her screen. She read it before heading for the steps, she felt excited she looked around and spotted a fresh smiley faced Kate looking directly at her.

"HI Kate" she looks georgeous how does she look so good when I feel like I've been hit by a truck.

"Morning Caroline, "can I get you a drink" Caroline nodded "orange juice would be fab, please" Kate smiled standing to pass Caroline brushing against her slightly. Christ she looks amazing that top, it's as if she knows and is tormenting me, Kate smiled at Caroline their eyes meeting and both smiling shyly At one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh I was going to re read through this but after watching that Happy Valley episode I can't really think at the moment... Speechless...so here it is anyway :)

Caroline smiled at the woman sitting where last night they had indulged themselves in putting the world to rights, she noticed Kate's well fitted top and her eyes dipped from her beautiful dark eyes to the exposed flesh. She did so without intention and reprimanding herself quickly pulling her eyes back to the woman now watching her intently. As they sat together she couldn't help find herself shifting nearer to where she sat, Kate didn't pull away just the opposite as Kate rested her hand upon hers "how's your head today" she smiled.

"umm well considering I've haven't been that drunk in a long time not to bad" she giggled lightly, Kate watched as her eyes grew her face lighter at the laugh escaping those deliciously perfect lips, god she had got it bad!

"John on the other hand got a verbal beating last night when I couldn't get in the house, and banged until finally he came to let me in. She told kate the story and watched as in unison they creased up laughing "his face was priceless" she laughed holding her aching stomach. "I bet" Kate smirked "he's in a right mood this morning, but about time I had my own back all the nights he's done it me... It's only fair".

"Anyone would think I'm a bad influence on you Caroline" she smiled warmly as Caroline watched her "I needed to make a change and your the beginning, I'm fed up of doing what I should all the time, I need to let me hair down. So you Kate Mckenzie are just what I need".

Kate's heart beating a little faster at her words "do you have to rush off, or have you time for lunch?" Caroline laughed "well I'm a free agent practically so why the hell not, it's the weekend".

"Fab, did you want to do lunch here, or you can always come back to mine" "I don't mind, maybe yours will be best, the barman keeps looking at me funny... We weren't that bad were we last night,".

Kates giggles returning "do you not remember trying to dance on the table" Caroline's shocked expression making her laugh harder, "I didn't did I?". "Yep" Kate managed to squeeze out whilst laughing even harder "why would I do that?" Caroline looking very serious "because I asked you too". Caroline finally burst into laughter "well that explains the looks" she laughed, "come on then lets get out of here".

Caroline drove behind Kate's car following her to her house, Kate's words ringing in her ears "because I asked you too" she would never have normally done something like that. Yes she had been drinking but she was still always reserved she couldn't believe one word from Kate and she would be coerced into behaving so boldly. She nearly missed the turning as her mind tried to recall the event all she could picture was Kate's smiling face, something was taking over inside she could feel herself changing. It scared her but all the same couldn't help acknowledge the exhilaration of it all, feeling so free, so comfortable as if there was nothing more natural.

Kate in record time presented a chicken salad, with olive bread "wow Kate, that looks spectacular. I've been having a nosy I hope you don't mind, your house is beautiful". "No of course not and thank you its ok for just little old me.. Tuck in". Caroline helped herself to a large plate of the salad as she glanced around the kitchen, it was very homely and suited Kate very well.

They sat and chatted easily as they ate, then Caroline helped clear the plates away "that was delicious, thank you" Kate smiled appreciatively, "would you like a coffee?". "oh yes please, oh you've got the coffee machine I want, is it any good". Kate turned to face her "well I think so, but try for yourself" she placed the mug under the nozzle and pressed the button watching the hot dark liquid fill the mug. "Milk, sugar?" Caroline nodded "just milk please" she watched Kate add the milk and hand it to her. "Oh lovely, she cradled it in her hands smelling the aroma, She looked up noticing Kate proximity was closer. Caroline could feel Kate's breathe upon her face, watching those dark eyes swoon at hers She felt an odd sensation a desire. It was new to her she almost willed Kate to close the distance, then Kate slowly moved away to pick up her own coffee. Caroline shook herself back to reality "Garden?" Kate asked pointing to the back door?, Caroline nodded following her out to the patio and decking area and a large beech table. "Oh it's beautiful Kate", "Thanks I did it myself last summer, took weeks but I think it's worth it I love to sit out here".

"So tell me what else did we get up to last night." Caroline asked raising her eyebrows at Kate's amused face.

"Nothing much really other than the dancing, singing and.." "Singing?" Why don't I remember was it that embarrassing. Her eyes wider "no it wasn't that bad, you've actually got quite a nice voice" she watched Kate's sensitive caring face smile at her.

"what else?" "No nothing" Kate protested "no Kate tell me you were going to say something else". "Was i ?", Kate spoke playfully "tell me Kate" Caroline aware she was now almost pleading to be put out of her misery and know the worst.

" You almost kissed me!" Kate's eyes playful but honest, "You were very drunk" Caroline's mind focused she saw the scene how could she have forgotten. Kate had been helping her out of the pub as she had stumbled in her huge heels, grabbing to Kate for help.

She had found herself smiling up at Kate absorbed in her kind, gorgeous face she had leant in almost letting her lips touch, letting her tongue moisten her dry lips. Watching Kate's gaze intently seeking her lips to meet Kate's, hovering in a place nor reality or dream, the desire blatant reflected in Kate's eyes. As her foot had slipped once more on the steps and the moment lost as they watched assessing each other before pulling apart slowly smiling.

Caroline fidgeted nervously "sorry I don't know what came over me, I must have been very drunk, I'm usually such a prude" she giggled uncomfortably. "Well thank you for not taking advantage of my inebriated self " she winked at Kate trying to dispel the awkwardness , desperately trying to bury the memory as she couldn't help notice how close once again they had become. God she was so confused! "no problem can't go snogging the boss now can I, especially if she's married". Kate joked sensing Caroline's angst about the whole situation "just for the record I wouldn't have minded" Kate smiled watching Caroline's eyes gaze back at her, a small timid smile upon her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Another update, thank you for your comments :)

Kate arched her eye brows almost daringly, watching Caroline's battle within herself. She wasn't imagining it she knew she wasn't there was something between them, did Caroline see her that way. They were on the very brink of tipping from gently flirtatious friendship to outrageously over stepping that mark, if she had read this all wrong.

Kate saw her hesitation, was unsure of its nature was it she didn't want to, or felt she couldn't or something else. She was too afraid to make the leap she had known Caroline for a week, and on a personal level a day so she wasn't going to risk upsetting this blonde freckled beauty by making an inappropriate move on her at the first chance.

Kate distanced them a little reaching for her coffee which was now strong cold, she stood "I'm going to make another coffee did you want one?". Caroline stood her eyes fixed unblinking on Kate's, the atmosphere electrifying a momentary pause feeling the air shift around them.

"No I'm not thirsty" her voice hard determined "that's not what I came here for" her voice shaky but firm.

kate raised her eyebrows questioningly at her suggestive tone "wha" she was silenced by Caroline's firm mouth upon hers. Her hands running up Kate's back her body being set alight from the small touches and the deep gruntal moans of satisfaction, As Caroline's tongue slipped into her mouth. The world around them freezing it was just them, just this moment, so intense, powerful they finally moved away gasping for breathe. "I" Kate struggled for words to express her minds whizzing thoughts, as Caroline placed a delicate finger to her lips "I have to go, sorry". She grabbed her bag and keys and headed through the front door before Kate could register what she had said, as Kate came too she watched Caroline reversing off the drive. "What the ..." Kate let her soft finger tips trace the lips which had just left Caroline's, she could still feel them tingling a confused smile spread across her lips.

"Shit... Jesus Caroline A1.. Great decision" Caroline shouted at herself drumming her hands on the steering wheel as she reached the main road. What the hell was I thinking your her boss, you've known her less than a week, your her boss.. She's a woman.

The last one caught her of guard as she ran her hand through her hair, she's a woman, she is so wonderful it felt fantastic. Oh Christ this is my midlife crisis the affair is the norm but to swap your sexual preference as 47 is a little extreme, she snipped at herself. She breathed out slowly trying to calm herself ignoring that voice in the back of her mind that nagged at her, she knew this was not something new. She had always known like other people who happen to prefer the same sex, shed always felt different. She had found herself looking at women envying how they looked denying it was actually she found them attractive. She had always felt more comfortable around woman enjoyed the gentle side of her female friendships, but she had always wanted children and to conform and so had gone along for the ride and married John. But it had always been there and until now thinking about it she hadn't allowed it to permeate into her conscious, but Kate had brought a change. Those feelings, desires so strong forced it to be released and then unable to retract it, it frightened her. She had loved the delicious taste of Kate's heavenly mouth but she was not ready to blow her whole world apart by one revelation. This was why she kept herself to herself it was far less trouble although lonely, she would text Kate and explain and then keep herself at a distance. She would Stay professional but distance herself personally to protect Kate from her if nothing else, she was aware she was flighty the poor woman extended her hand in friendship, and she had gone and made it complicated and confusing.

Monday morning came and Caroline had busied herself in her office all day unable to put herself In a position where she might bump into Kate, and have to embarrassingly give her apologies in person. She had spent the whole weekend well the rest of it after her hurried departure arguing to herself, about what exactly had possessed her.

Caroline had shut herself away the rest of the weekend and had sent a seriously inadequate text to Kate, explaining she had been mistaken and she hadn't meant it, and could they just ignore it had ever happened. With a quick hard response from Kate telling her not worry it was no problem, which had only made her feel a hundred times more guilty.

Caroline finally decided to risk a quick trip to the car to grab her handbag, she needed her phone and it was now 11.20 she needed it now, and couldn't put it off any longer Kate should be in lessons.

Caroline strutted quickly down the main hall towards the front doors as Kate caught sight of those amazing legs striding towards the exit, she couldn't ignore her. Kate followedher hurriedly down the passage and round the corner to where Caroline parked.

Caroline leant into the front foot well grabbing her bag, she felt her presence before she heard her, it was like her whole body came alive tingled with the energy running between them.

Caroline looked up her eyes sheltered by her fringe " Kate" ... She looked at her eyes briefly before focusing on the floor again "hi" Kate smiled "just wanted to check we were ok".

"yes of course" Caroline had never felt so uncomfortable in her life, to be so close to this amazing woman and yearn to touch her, only to tell herself she couldn't. She tried to ignore the desire she felt reflected in Kate's eyes as she registered how close once again they had become.

Caroline walked towards the back entrance of the school taking the less direct route to her office, as she finally entered the alley way. She watched as Kate glanced around .. They were alone! "Caroline are we ok really?" "Yes" her eyes flickered up to meet those dark eyes staring deeply into hers, "then why can't you even look at me".

Caroline shuffled her feet "look I can't talk now I'm busy, I've got loads of paper work" Kate pushed against her; her breathe hot on Caroline's neck "I like you Caroline, really like you. You make me feel like I've never felt before" her eyes finally drawing Caroline's in as she let her hand nudge at Caroline's chin to rise her face to level hers. "I'm scared" Caroline whispered "why" Kate whispered back hearing Caroline's almost Inaudible response "because I want you".

Caroline's eyes shone the honesty painful "is that a bad thing" Kate asked sensitively tenderly . "Yes, it's not me" Caroline's voice cracking at her words, "are you sure?" Kate asked kindly. Caroline nodded "then Caroline why did you walk this way, where you knew we would be alone. Are you sure this isn't you, isn't what you want? For me to kiss you?".

Their eyes meeting their mouths drew nearer and Kate paused tilting Caroline's head, she didn't pull away she was suspended waiting...as their lips finally met. The feeling of euphoria cursing through her body as she felt Caroline's body relax at her touch mould into her willingly. They pressed against each other hands gently probing over covered flesh until Caroline pulled back for air, "Kate please I can't" She pleaded tears stinging her eyes.

"I wont if you don't want me to" compassionate eyes watching her beautiful boss "I don't it's not me" Caroline repeated. "I'm sorry" her eyes lost her body composed in control once more, "work to do sorry" her professional head firmly back on as she scurried back to the safely of her office. Kate slowly headed back to her class room she felt so confused she didn't want to push Caroline, but she had liked woman for years and well a few men and she'd never felt this connection. She wasn't going to give it up without a fight she had seen Caroline's eyes of raw lust and head her words "I want you". She wasn't giving up on Caroline Elliot just yet!

"FUCK! what the hell am I doing" Caroline paced her office several times trying to calm her racing thoughts of Kate, of well everything The last few months.

A soft knock on the door "Caroline you ok?" Beverley her secretary asked "yep" Caroline snapped before looking up "sorry yes I'm fine".

Beverly smiled "cup of tea?" Caroline nodded "love one" and the friendly face disappeared once again leaving her alone with her thoughts, as she sunk back into her office chair... More confused than ever!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all your kind comments, here's some more will they wont

It had been two days since Caroline had been alone with Kate this wasn't necessarily by design, it was a strange thought but being close to Kate terrified her but watching Kate from afar feeling Kate had distance herself ...physically caused pain. The confusion she felt so desperate to ignore how she felt when she caught herself unawares thinking of Kate, or catching a glimpse across the playground. But now she knew these feelings where there, had felt her touch it was like her body, mind and soul ached to be near her, just to hear her voice made her heart flutter and miss a beat. The thought that she had caused Kate to pull away made her feel guilty of course she would, she was blowing hot and cold poor Kate didn't know if she was coming of going.

As she caught Kate's eye walking down the hall and onto the stage to face her school of pupils, she felt an inner grow ignite at Kate's simple presence. God she was in too deep now, How was she ever going to work alongside this magnificence woman and never have her, but was that what she wanted really. Who was she kidding of course it was here she was talking about the parents evening next week, and all she could see was her. Her beautiful smile her reassuring smile that kind face that drew her in so deep, god who was she kidding she knew what she wanted.

As she strutted drown the hall once more and into the corridor rushing back to the isolation of her office, the only place offering sanctuary. "You don't always get what you want Caroline", she uttered brushing a wandering tear away before it had a chance to fully escape.

God everything was such a mess she had spent years building up the walls around her, to protect her and in less than a week it had all come unravelling down.

She knew her and John had no romantic future, it was a practical arrangement and a lonely one at that! He lived his life, she had hers and the boys were common ground. But it still caused her great sorrow she had spend so many years with him building their lives together, she had known it was never going to be perfect but it had been good a lot of the time.

she knew his idea of fidelity was different to hers and that hurt her too, and yet she felt terrible guilt at having feelings for Kate. Whilst such inner turmoil at feeling how xhe was, she had spent over two decades denying this part of her existed and now she was weakened she had let it in again. Now everything somehow was so different, it terrified her.

Kate had watched the way she looked at her in the hall, she had seen that spark that she knew all to well, felt so strongly herself. She felt bad for Caroline at her confusion but worse she missed her company how had they grown so close in such a short period of time.

Kate placed her marking back down on her desk resolved to speak to Caroline, as she soft footed made the journey to the woman's inner sanctum. She knocked bit didnt wait for her acknowledgement watching the amusement on Beverely face, at the familiarity the confidence Kate had with the formidable new head.

Kate entered and shut the door behind her, she leant against the door as Caroline looked up from her desk, she saw the sadness the strain. "Caroline are you ok, I had to see you" she watched as Caroline sunk her head lower "I missed you" so quiet Kate almost missed the words. She sank down at her side, clasping her hands in her own "what's the matter Caroline, can I help at all?". Caroline held her breathe oh god don't be nice to me don't make it harder, she saw the genuine compassion in Kate's hazel eyes, "talk to me Caroline". The familiarity still feeling odd as Caroline's eyes fluttered wider to meet Kate's "I'm so confused, Kate. I don't know what I'm doing" the shame in her words etched across her frowning face.

"oh Caroline don't be confused, I'm not going to pressure you ok, I'll be your friend if you need a friend, I'll be your confidant, I'll be your employee I'll be whoever you want me to be. I can just be here but you have to know how I feel about you, I've fallen for you. I think your amazing I've never met anyone like you" she smiled reassuringly At the blonde freckled beauty.

A gentle smile crossing Caroline's lips "Kate your very kind, I wish I'd met you so many years ago. But now this can't be any more than friendship even if I thought it might ...could possibly be more. Im married I have the boys, I'm your boss". The words tumbling quickly as if painful to speak, as Kate pulled her into a hug. "Whatever you want" she whispered Caroline burying her head into her neck in her head screaming "this isn't what I want at all ".

Caroline lingered at Kate's neck as long as possible taking in her scent committing the more than pleasant smell to memory, feeling safe in her embrace. Before she pulled back a weak smile "thank you, I've never really had friends .. A friend would be nice".

She shocked herself at her revelation she was never so open and honest, always guarded what was it about Kate which made her lay herself bare, she wasn't scared to be herself it was refreshing and petrifying all at once.

"Do you fancy a cup of tea now your here" Caroline smiled, as she watched Kate sit next to her and nod. Caroline buzzed Beverly through the intercom before turning to face Kate, "hows your week been? I haven't seen you". Kate looked regretful "I didn't want to push you so I thought I'd give you some space, it's been good except having 9F for a double period this morning. And that I hadn't seen you, do you fancy a drink tonight after work ..." She saw Caroline's uncertainty "just as friends".

Caroline flashed Kate a smile "sounds long overdue" she chuckled relaxing a bit more, as they drank their tea and chatted before the bell rudely interrupted them.

"See you later then" Caroline spoke timidly as Kate kissed her cheek "chin up, nothing can't be fixed with a glass of wine or two after a long day" she chuckled.

"Thank you I'm sorry I'm such a mess" Kate squeezed her shoulder comforting her smiled and left, leaving Caroline once again feeling hollow, alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all your lovely comments I'm enjoying writing the tension although I won't be able to keep it up much longer. :)

Caroline's head span she enjoyed sitting with Kate talking to her, it felt so natural so normal like a part of her life she couldn't live without, and yet it was so new it made no sense.

Her body raged as it ached to be touched to touch her, she was trying to ignore these feelings she couldn't put into words the fear the consequences embracing them would mean. And yet her heart swelled as a simple smile from Kate a causal look, she had found herself in bed last night thinking of her, needing release and alone having to make do by herself. It had been years since she had done that, sex had never been a huge thing for her the idea of it never lived up to the real thing. She used to lie their with John going through the motions without much satisfaction, she used to drift off whilst he took what he need from her. She had always assumed that was how everybody felt and all the hype was made up, but after one kiss with Kate she was now open to the idea that with her it could be different. She had never really slept around so her experience was rather limited but as she watched Kate, everything small movement was causing her to blush as she tried to stop the images floating through her head.

They sat in the pub for ages chatting it was getting late, "Kate I'm sorry if I'm confusing you, I'm confusing myself" she looked apologetically. "Caroline if all we can be is friends that will be enough for me" lies all lies friendship is never going to quench my thirst, she though placing a hand comfortingly onto of her companions lap.

Caroline felt it and by the look in Kate's eyes she knew she felt it too, as they finally pulled apart they walked back to the school to grab their cars, it had been a nice evening so they had walked a small distance to the local teachers pub.

Caroline walked Kate to her car, "thanks for today" she smiled it amazed her Kate hadn't just shrugged her off as too complicated hassle. She leant in and kissed her cheek "Caroline" Kate spoke sarcastically "if we're going to be friends you cant do that... I don't think I can handle it". Caroline smiled "what this" she kissed Kate's neck and moved to place a delicate kiss to her hear sucking it slightly. "Yep that's the one, were just going to be friends". Caroline moved to let her eyes link with Kate's that desire, that need that instinct she had half buried resurfaced with more confidence, more determination. "Kate I don't know what we are, what I'm doing. All I know is we can never just be friends" she smirked as she slid her hand into the top of Kate's trousers. "Shit, Christ Caroline what..." Kate lost control of her speech her eyes rolling in the back of her head, as Caroline's hand found the small thatch of hair and rubbed her index finger gently. She heard Kate gasp for air as she prized her apart and let her fingers dwell in the wetness, pressing more sharply against her swollen clit. "Caroline" Kate whimpered Caroline watching Kate eyes closed a small smile her body arching to her touch, she was here no turning back. She wanted this, this was inevitable she felt the wetness grow and shivered scared she may topple over the edge at Kate's simple action. She slid her fingers lower as they hovered against Kate's centre before gentle dipping in, Kate's hands found her neck drawing Caroline closer "do you see what you do to me" she whimpered. Caroline felt the jolt of electricity shoot through her she had never been so turned on in her life, as she watched this most beautiful creature stretching against her hand grasping for harder more defined penetration. Caroline's lips met hers they gasped together as tongues swirled together in perfect balance, an ecstasy a perfect moment. Kate was so close she buried her head into Caroline's neck smelling her Devine skin, pulling her closer as Caroline froze.

Headlights heading into the car park yards from them, Caroline's instant panic, regret, fear causing her to harshly pull away from Kate. Backing away from Kate who slowly was coming back to the Present confused at Carolines abandonment. A car pulled up a few meters from them "Hello again, working late" the man asked as Caroline nodded "night then". She watched as the gardener unloaded the wheelbarrow and bag of sand "night I'm just going to drop these off quickly" Caroline nodded.

He left them alone once more the air stagnant with quiet stillness, tears forming in Caroline's eyes as Kate moved towards her. "No... Please I can't Kate", "Caroline" she pleaded "No Kate I just can't, this shouldn't have happened, can't again. I can't do this... I'm sorry". She turned to walk away feeling Kate's grip upon her sleeve "please Caroline, this means something, we can't ignore it". Caroline looked up she looked defeated beaten full of despair as she stroked Kate's cheek "I'm sorry, if you care about me please don't make this harder". Kate held her sleeve the defeat apparent over her face "feel for you, Caroline I'm in love with you". "I'm so sorry Kate I've fucked this up, we can't be I'm not a... I mean I'm married... This isn't going to happen". Kate watched the sadness fill Caroline letting her grip go as Caroline almost ran to her car and drove hastily away.

Caroline reached her room finally with a bottle of wine in hand and locking her door fell onto the bed sobbing, she felt so lost so conflicted and worst so guilty. Kate's down crested face imprinted in her minds eye, the sound the smell of her Kate eyes closed gasping for air as Caroline had invaded her intimate folds.

Caroline opened the bottle downing two glasses of it within a few minutes finally relaxing, feeling the alcohol driven haze descending on her dulling her senses a little. In all the years of hardship heart break she had never felt such loss, better to have loved and lost my arse She laughed sarcastically. "love" she spoke aloud almost asking some invisible thing in the air to confirm this is what she was feeling. Clarity forming the practicalities gone from her mind as she stood heading for the window, looking at the dark sky with a few small stars and one that seemed larger than the rest. An acceptance of some form am acknowledgement "I love Kate , I'm in love with Kate". Words spoken aloud finally... She didn't move she stood long into the night staring out the window in contemplation of what this meant, the next decision drinking the last of the wine before rolling into bed fully dressed exhausted.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all your wonderful comments, so glad your enjoying it here is a little more xxx

Morning had finally arrived after an extremely restless night, Kate sighed loudly she had so wanted to go after Caroline but she didn't want to make this harder for her. If she wasn't ready to accept what she felt or to accept her sexuality this wasn't going to be plain sailing. Kate went back to her phone where she had taken a photo under mock annoyance of a very drunk Caroline, she had spent half the night staring at it, talking to it as if it was the real thing. She had never felt this strongly for anyone before it's scared her, and she was terrified if Caroline was scared they might never get the chance to see how amazing they could be. It was a fine balance of encouraging and not pushing Caroline, she would have to prepare herself for a bumpy ride, even more so than she was possibly used to in previous relationships. Her eyes glued to Caroline's picture once more she felt her heart rate rise, her breath heavier her stomach churn she didn't have a choice. She was already head over heels in love with the Magnificent Caroline Elliot, she grabbed her phone and began to text.

"Hi Caroline I'm sorry I know it's early but I just wanted to check you were ok, and to apologize if you felt I over stepped the mark. I don't want to loose our friendship, please forgive me. Kate x".

Caroline rolled over she had hardly had the best nights sleep she had ever had, now as she began to sit up she cradled her head feeling the shooting pain and simultaneous throbbing pain hit harder, now upright. "Shit!" Caroline slumped into the bedcovers again leaning over to the side draw to pull out the pain killers, always prepared was Caroline. She laughed at the irony she hadn't been prepared for last night, although she knew it's was coming, She gulped them down with the glass water shed placed on the side. Slowly she looked down at her attire realizing she hadn't even managed to undress herself Last night, as she looked over at the empty wine bottles.

Caroline groaned loudly and rose from the covers and headed to her en suite, she turned on the shower looking at herself in the mirror god she looked a mess. Thank Christ she had an en suite and could avoid everybody else looking like this, she couldn't face questions like are you ok? Where did you go last night?

Her head throbbed relentlessly as her mind clouded once again to the image of Kate last night, her hand descending into unknown territory the euphoria at the feeling. She closed her eyes gripping the sink as images of Kate's fluttering eyes and whispered groans ringed in her head. She had tried to dispel them last night but had failed and this morning they once again plagued her mind, controlling her as they flashed a monologue of sexy eyes and seductive smiles as she had touched Kate. She flung her head up opening her eyes the image so raw so real she almost couldn't face it, couldn't withstand it's power.

Caroline stumbled into the shower feeling the hot water cascade over her naked flesh, the washing away of impurity of innocence. She had crossed that line with Kate her body meeting hers and there was no return all denial washed away. Her ability to walk away gone her need and desire given an opportunity to clench its thirst, her walls let down herself been left open. She placed her hands against the shower screen as the water almost scaled her flesh as she tried to regain some composure some understanding, the tears slipping freely from her eyes under cover of water. She felt so exposed so terrified the only defense she had ever had was to ignore these thoughts to deny who she was and she had done it so well shed almost succeeded. Now Kate had undone all this she felt anger at Kate, at herself for undoing her she now had to face these feelings, physical and emotional and now she'd let them in she wasn't sure she'd have the strength to shut them out again.

She had spent her youth being isolated she had never trusted anyone with how she felt other than a few sly comments testing the water as other friends came out, and then became to frightened bolting down the hatches. It had killed her to deny it she would go out at night clubs desperate for men to talk to her, because she had no interest in initiating or chasing she just wanted an easy target. She had often slept with men she had met that night just to build up the reputation around her , that she was definately a flirt and loved men even though she never had boyfriends or relationships. She had buried herself in her work, it had only been when the urge to marry and have children as she got older forced her to marry John. He had been nice, easily managed but never pressed her buttons in any way, she had over the years steered clear of any woman she had though was pretty to avoid any old feelings possibly resurfacing.

So as she stood naked the hot water running over her pale skin, she cried... Sobbed even for all the years of isolation, all the years of missed opportunities, for not knowing love, not knowing sex, not having someone who made her complete who made her feel alive. She had slowly let life suffocate her from the inside out shutting down anything that might give her chance to be herself scared of the repcussions. So she cried for the past for herself, but also for the present for herself now the decisions now to be faced, for the boys. This feeling finally released and so powerful she feared it would swallow her hole, the feeling so intense so raw like nothing she could have imagined... Kate had set her free. But now was the hardest choice to run from it shut it down before more damage and live with the consequences of having a glimpse at her other life. Or to finally stand tall and admit, confront herself give Kate the chance to get close, let herself feel her skin on hers, her body free aroused, to finally be loved And to love...


	8. Chapter 8

Another update as I'm really loving writing this,so I hope you enjoy. Xxx

Kate hadn't really expected a reply from Caroline but had been disappointed when she hadn't received anything. It was now three o'clock and she didn't feel she could ring or text again it would seem to pushy but the idea of not seeing Caroline for another day made her feel sick. They had only just managed to fix things after the last time and then this now they were back where they started, Kate couldn't help but frown the more she thought about it. It's not me it's her... She sat down into the arm chair on her left looking around her living room and seeing the clock slowly chim, it's her each time we've kissed, touched, both she began it. She couldn't help but let a broad smile cross her previously down turned face as the recognition of she must feel something for me. She had never taken advantage it had always been Caroline who finally took the plunge or lead them to that ending, she was finding this harder because deep down she knew it was what she wanted.

Kate grabbed her coat of the back of the chair, checking her phone she strode to the front door ...

Caroline had finally managed to get dressed it had taken a lot longer than usual due to her splitting headache that still was raging, much to her regret.

She finally made it down stairs it was past lunch time, she wasn't hungry anyway so made herself a strong coffee and grabbed a banana hoping if she forced it down it might make her feel better. She sat herself at the kitchen table she knew Lawrence would be out with friends and William usually went to the Library on a Sunday before work at his part time job, so that left John god she prayed he was out she couldn't deal with him today.

She took another sip at her coffee groaning as she heard him walking into the kitchen from the living room whistling "morning, your up late, what happened to you last night" he chirped. "None of your bloody business John" she snapped angrily regretting her passionate outburst as her head felt ready to split in two more imminently now. "Oh noo did it not go well with lover boy" John snarled sarcastically "what lover boy John, your talking crap again" she snarled pleading that he would just leave her in peace.

"Well you've been out lots, drinking! all happy then all grumpy so I'm assuming..as your so closet it must be a man..that's decided your too high maintenance and got bored of you." He smirked at her and Caroline saw it, rising to her feet "John I suggest you don't bloody push me, it's none of your bloody business anymore is it? who I see or what I do, so back off". She stormed towards the stairs "Its not that new governor is it Lawerence says he's been in your office loads this week" he stumbled on his words as they left his mouth as he hovered in the doorway from the kitchen.

That was it Caroline rounded on him her face puce purple in anger she watched him flinch as she moved towards him "Your So pathetic John having your own son spy on me.. Well no it's not Gavin. If you must fucking know I've been spending time with Kate" she shot at him. She watched him relax and become embarrassed even "oh"... Caroline let out a mean laugh "oh is that all you can say John.. I'd be more worried it's woman if I was you... I'd love to shag her over Gavin any-day". Finally finished shouting she watched his shocked face, and then his comprehension and recognition at her words. "Yeah" she nodded "you probably need to think about that one, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell my mother or the boys. Other than that I couldn't give a shit who you tell" she smirked as she grabbed her coat from the banister feeling for her phone. She left the house with a loud bang from the front door, as she reached the bottom of the drive and began to drive she realized she had no idea Where she was headed. She pulled over she wanted to see Kate but after yesterday she was embarrassed at her behavior, would Kate even want to see her.

Caroline reached for her phone to see a message flashing, She tapped it open reading the words and her eyes laying heavily on the word "Kate x" at the bottom, she saw the time it had been sent ...hours ago now. Kate would think she was avoiding her and worse she had apologized she had nothing to apologize for, she tapped reply and began to type her message. The words alluded her she suddenly felt invigorated, alive, in control, confident... She threw her phone into the passenger seat, and throwing the ca in to drive finally found herself outside Kate's house.

Caroline strutted down the small footpath she couldn't let Kate speak, she needed to say what she came too, before the confidence she had some how acquired wavered. She smiled stepping forward as the door opened in front of her "Caroline" the confusion clear in Kate voice.

Kate had reached the door opening it only to find the woman she was about to confront standing boldly in front of her, with a grin oh her face as she had spoken the simple name "Kate". Kate tried to restrain herself from bombarding her with questions as she watched her lift her delicate face to meet her own, her eyes shining she felt the chemistry and watched Caroline Shaking fully aware she felt it too.

"kate" her voice shaking a little "Caroline" spoken in return as Kate stepped back to allow Caroline inside and Caroline finally stepped inside. Their eyes meeting once more as a tear slipped down Caroline face "I'm sorry Kate", her eyes full of remorse as she took in Kate's reaction a smile. Caroline stepped forward "I told John" her words loud, concise as she stepped forward her mouth pushing against Kate's, feeling Kate give in and connect more fully. Kate pulling away "Told john what?" She was smiling at Caroline, she could see Caroline's jubilation, she tooled lighter. "About you, us" Kate's mouth agape speechless at Caroline's announcement.

Kate smiled at the gorgeous woman in front of her, she let her lips meet Caroline's once more, Caroline moaned loudly she couldn't ignore the shiver that ran down her spine as Kate hands found her skin. Christ it was enough to make her climax right here, right now without Kate even touching her. How could she ignore this anymore when she finally knew how it felt, how amazing it would be if she just allowed it to be... She watched Kate's face filled with concern. "Caroline .. We should talk" Caroline nodded "No .. No more talking I want this, I was just scared ...talking will give me time to talk myself out of it" she watched Kate cautiously. "Christ Kate I could come here just from looking at you does that spell it out for you? You set me on fire ". Caroline reached for Kate's hand slipping it under her skirt against her soaked wet panties as they both took a breathe, the raw lust mirrored. Both throwing caution to the wind at the repercussions this may cause. "Take me to bed Kate! I've waited 30 years for you... for you to bring me to life" she smiled as their lips reconnected, Kate pulling gently at her bottom lip.

Caroline's hands sliding under Kate's shirt "are you sure" Kate whispered Caroline couldn't do any more thinking, she let her body speak for her pressing her body closer to Kate. As she did so causing her wet underwear and soaking core to push against Kate's still hand releasing a muffled cry from her lips, as she buried her head into Kate's neck. "Please Kate...", That was enough reassurance for Kate, she took Caroline's hand and lead her upstairs..


	9. Chapter 9

Right guys the bit you've been waiting for, hope it's not a disappointment, this was going to be the end, but as you've all be so lovely and written such fab commentS. If you guys would like me to write more I don't mind extending it a bit more :) xxx

Caroline's confidence was withstanding longer than she anticipated as they reached Kate's bedroom, she pushed Kate against the wall. Caroline letting her tongue lick and suck at the exposed skin, feeling Kate gasp at the sensation. Kate beginning to tug at Caroline's shirt undoing the buttons slowly until she was half way down and Caroline pulls it roughly over her head "I've wanted this for so long Kate, please don't tease me I haven't got it in me" she smiled as Kate nods understanding, fine with that decision as she just wants to touch Caroline, hold her.

Kate copies throwing her own top across the room and feeling Caroline close in on her, Caroline's eyes wide shining brightly, as her hand finds her trousers undoing the fastening and pushing them down Kate's legs. "Take them off" she whispers in Kate's ear, feeling Kate's body shake she is fascinated in her own confidence that this desire to love a woman to love Kate has given her. Kate spun Caroline around to pin her to the wall letting her hands slide under Caroline's skirt and remove her knickers, as a thumb grazed across her hip taking them with it. Kate felt Caroline's breathe still, her eyes filled with arousal "Christ Caroline, do you know how many times I've dreamt of you... Of this" Kate's words seductively filling the air. Caroline held her tight her body shaking her legs weak, Kate's mouth exploring her skin, taking in her neck her shoulders, her ample bosom still guarded by its restraints. "I think this needs to come off" Kate's words dripping from her mouth as she undid the straps and without time to register, Caroline arched her back crying out in pleasure as Kate mouth had found her now hard erect nipple.

kate picked her up reveling and laughing in Caroline's girlish joyful screams as Kate placed her on the bed, eyeing her fully naked form finally bathing in its beauty in Caroline's beauty inside and out. Caroline laughing pulling Kate down "I haven't come to bed naked for you to stare at me you know" Kate smirked, "looking would almost be enough" the words melting Caroline. A silent tear leaking from her shining eye had this been what she had missed, Christ it was so different, she was different, to be cherished, loved, valued, aroused... Gagging for it.

She couldn't help but laugh at her own thoughts as Kate watched her "you ok" she asked gently kissing her shoulder blades, "just amazed at how amazingly fantastic this already feels like with you" a shy smile as she took Kate's lips again. Caroline's hands working down Kate's shoulders as Kate removed her bra and Caroline let Kate's nipple enter her warm wet mouth, watching her arch above her, her breathes heighten the pleasure clear. She let her hands slip down Kate's hips before slowly slipping her hand inside her underwear, gasping at the wetness she finds there, like the last time she Touched her. God she needed more, she pushed Kate off her, watching Kate's shock and worry that she had changed her mind, letting her lips brush Kate's "stop worrying, I just want more access" she whispered. Caroline tweaking a nipple as she trails her tongue down her slender stomach feeling her muscles contort under her touch. Caroline watching Kate's eyes flutter shut her hands entangled in the bedding as she lets her mouth gentle kiss the mound of small hair above the apex of nerves, she's is begging to meet.

lowering her body urging Kate to widen her legs, which she does eager, desperate, as Caroline's mouth finally finds her a gentle kiss and it's withdrawn again. Caroline takes a moment god she has spent so long longing to do this, wondering how it would feel and if she would be any good at it. She smiles as she watches an asphyxiated Kate withering below her, gently bucking her hips desperate for Caroline. She smiles at this new revelation, this new sensation, new experience she smells amazing a citrus smell so inviting unlike being with a man. She can't help notice how much more aesthetically pleasing it is, she lowers herself once more lapping more fully tasting Kate's sweetness on her tongue. She places a firm hand upon Kate taught stomach as her hips begin to move urging her mouth on, as she nips at Kate's nub feeling her body rise, a sharp gasp escape Kate's throat as she laps and swirls her tongue more purposefully. Kate barely mobile but she can not help but open her eyes, as she takes in the amazingly perfect sight at last of Caroline Elliot between her legs. The image alone is enough to send her hurtling into her first violent climax, she smiles as she embraces the euphoric state taking over as, Caroline holds her tightly gently licking and sucking, tasting her before moving up to take her lips.

Kate can't help but open her eyes to see these sparkling blue orbs dazzling her realizing that was the singularly most erotic thing she had ever experienced. Caroline watching her in deep though as she slowly comes back to the present "how did I do?" Caroline giggled.

"well Caroline Elliot there is another thing I can honestly say you are astoundingly good at. Are you sure you've never?". "Never you were my first" Kate leaning into kiss Caroline, embracing her pulling her in close registering the significance of her words "well your amazing".

Kate slowly lowered her mouth to take in Caroline's exposed breast enjoying its reaction as it puckered up to her touch feeling Caroline's withering body beneath her as her finger tips trace slowly over her skin. Kate stopping them every time she found a sesitive spot that created a gasp or groan from her beautiful Caroline trying to memorize all her intimate details.

She can feel Caroline grow impatient "Kate you promised" Caroline almost whinnied as Kate kissed her pale stomach, and finally found her core where Caroline ached for her so desperately. Kate lowered her mouth and blew gently feeling Caroline shiver at the sensation, her eyes looking up to once again catch Caroline's checking for reassurance. Caroline's heart misses a beat as she sees Kate's dark hazel orbs staring at her with such, care, compassion and love, she holds back the tears as once more she smiles in reassurance. Kate let her lips find Caroline's outer core kissing it gently letting her hands slide up and down Caroline's thighs feeling her widen them to enable further access, her eyes closed her mouth open just a little. Kate watches as her tongue flicks out to moisten her dry lips and disappears again A shiver shoot straight to her core, feeling her nipples harden once again at the sight.

Christ this woman was the most amazing woman she had ever met she was sensational Kate's body burnt at her touch, as Kate's hands found Caroline's center dipping deeper into her hot wet centre. She felt Caroline's body tense at first and relax, as she used her expertise licking and sucking to bring Caroline to the brink but not allowing her over the edge. "Please" Caroline cried as her neck arched once again feeling that ultimate release almost in her grasp. Kate swirled her tongue more pressure being applied as she felt Caroline lift herself a little, Kate taking her opportunity to let two fingers dive deep inside her core Again. She hears Caroline cry out in pleasure the profanity streaming from her lips as she demands Kate send her over the edge.

Kate positioned fingers settling in a rhythm listening to a panting Caroline who clings to her for safety as her lips once again attacked her centre joining her hand, sending Caroline singing over the edge. Caroline lies still panting deeply for the first time in her life fully satisfied, the first time she had ever been involved in making love, so engaged. The exquisite feeling of Kate as she lapped up her juices, tasting her sweet nectar before joining Caroline and pulling the duvet to cover them. Kate pulls Caroline into her embrace "are you ok" Kate's voice once again full of concern, Caroline sit ting upright "Kate I love you will you stop worrying all the time". Kate's mind racing did she just say she was in love with me does she mean it, no she can't it's all too fast I'm hoping for too much. Her eyes meeting Caroline's searching once more for any truth in her words, for reassurance ...she found it in a glowing happy Caroline smiling back at her.

Caroline reading her hesitation "Do you think I'd tell John if I wasn't committed to you..to us, I love you Kate. I was just scared to admit it before I've spent my whole life pretending to be some one else to fit in, you drew out all the real parts of me I'd hidden away. But I'm done hiding, I'm going to stand tall and admit to whoever wants to know, that I love you and after what you have just done to me, I couldn't walk away and pretend anymore. Even if I wanted too, You could say you've ruined me..." she chuckled " I can never go back to a time before you Kate, you make me happy, whole so... I'm making a Change!

Caroline's smile so broad so wide it "I guess I was waiting for someone to be special enough to force my hand, guess that's you. I've been waiting to love you Kate".

Caroline kissed Kate ferociously pulling away "ummmm god you taste amazing" letting her fingers trace Kate's face, every freckle every spot and how somehow it all sat perfectly together to create Kate's beautiful face. She had never felt so intimate so exposed and so confident with anyone she knew Kate was special, Caroline traced her hands over Kate's curves smiling seductively. "Caroline I love you, I want you to be happy I know this won't be easy. But if you will have me I will stand by your side through thick and thin and at the end of each day snuggle up to you and take your worries away".

The comforting words drifting around the room, everything so easy so relaxed, so honest Caroline had never been so sure about making a right decision in her life. Looking up at Kate's dark eyes "I believe you" a single declaration.

A small kiss, becoming more passionate, more raw "now Miss Mckenzie I've waited 30 years, let's not waste anymore time. Teach me what I've been missing" Caroline smirked At Kate's shocked expression. "Yes boss, I have to say I like the relaxed playful Caroline" Kate laughed as she threw Caroline back onto the pillows as Caroline laughing and squealing, as Kate tickled her and began kissing her delicate skin "It's only for you to enjoy" Caroline whispered.

Kate lay directly on top of Caroline moving her leg and moving her own so they lay together, positioned so their hot centers were in direct contact. "Lesson number 1" Kate laughed "oh I'm a teachers pet, tell me what to do" she winked watching Kate's love filled expression.

Caroline felt her shift felt the jolt of lighting bolt through her... Today I've made a change... I'm going to finally be happy!. She thought as Kate's lips found her and their cores, connected causing Caroline to gasp tugging at Kate's hair as their bodies pushed together eagerly feeling the friction. Kate guided Caroline's hand down to meet between her own leg and Kate's centre, guiding her as Caroline carried on, Kate did the same to Caroline. Both burying heads into each other feeling the sweat mingle as their desperate gasps, groans echoed need took over as each pressed harder, rode the others leg more roughly feeling that sensation of ecstasy build. Their lips locking, nipping of skin, shoulders red, flesh flushed, breathes gasps of air quick and sharp as finally kate lifting her leg let Caroline slide her fingers inside her. Caroline mimicked feeling Kate glide inside her deeply as they rode against each other a final time before both came hard and fast.

Kate stayed lying above Caroline gently caressing her sensitive folds as she came back to earth, before taking her nipple in her mouth and letting her tongue draw a trail from her breast to her neck and onto her lips. "Your a quick learner" Kate smiled "I've always been very studious, keen to learn" Caroline kissed Kate's neck Sucking it gently leaving a dark red mark, as Kate groaned at her darn sexiness. "You are going to be the undoing of me, if you keep doing things like that!" Kate's voice dripping of sex, Caroline shuffling closer "well i think that's an exaggeration Kate" she cupped her face gently tenderly. "we can stop now if you find it too much, although" Caroline twirled her hair looking innocently at Kate "I wondered what lesson 2 might be". Kate's mouth open in surprise and delight "I've create a monster" she laughed, watching Caroline's mock horror. "Well it's your own fault" Caroline laughed "yes, yes it is..." Kate kissed Caroline gently sucking at her neck before she whispered into her ear licking the hollow "best decision I ever made, don't you think?" .

Caroline could only nod as the euphoric feeling once again took over as Kate's fingers rubbed against her swollen nipple "lesson 2"... "Uh huh" Caroline whispered her mind unfocused content in Kate's arms once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for all your lovely comments, so pleased your enjoying this ... I'm not sure how long I'll keep this going but as you were keen for more here is another update. Xx

Caroline lay totally spent, listening to her lover breathing on her exposed fresh as she slept. It felt so strange to call Kate her lover, she'd never had a lover before. what did that actually mean did it refer to making love with that one person, or how overwhelmingly in love you were with that person. She smiled well either description would be correct enough, she felt the warmness on her stomach ease looking down to see sleepy hazel eyes gazing back. "Hi" Caroline giggled feeling a little shy now so exposed and sober in the moment the pent up lust evident but under control, under the surface. "Hi, you. You ok?" Kate watched her cautiously, tracing patterns over her skin "Christ your so beautiful Caroline". Caroline smiled tilting her chin to the side disbelieving she had never been given many compliments before, she liked the way it made her body tingle as Kate's eyes reassured her she was serious. "Kate your wonderful, I can't believe I've missed out on so much because I was so scared. Although I seriously doubt I'd have had quite as much fun or quite as many orgasms had it been with anyone else. Your special to me, you are the first person I've ever let in... Believe me that makes you the one.." She paused "It feels as if I've been waiting for you". Kate snuggled in closer "oh Caroline it scares me how much I love you already, I've had girlfriends, boyfriends but your so different already the feelings are incomparable. Just the mention of your name sends me into delirium thinking about you, one touch sets my body alight and we've seen anything more than a touch is well.. Explosive" she giggled as they lay together.

"Kate" a long pause worry etched upon her face, Kate leaning up to capture her lips to calm her. "Caroline" her eyes playful but serious knowing this brilliant mind was going into overdrive, this woman was spectacular but she was far to practical. A shy vulnerable whisper from Caroline's lips "what now" the concern at the repercussions this would bring her faultless confidence faltering.

Kates hand drips under the loose bed sheet "well that's up to you..." Kate's hand snaking inside her thigh she could feel the heat that lay there. "Kate!" Caroline feeling her concentration wavering "Caroline don't over think it..", Caroline sighed "but it's complicated, you know it is" her eyes pleading for seriousness, support. Kate's hand traced the very intimate folds protecting Caroline's burning centre from her intrusion "it is but only as much as you make it, you asked me what now and right now I suggest this". Kate's hand finally parting her sliding into the warm wetness, causing Caroline's body to arch as her body purred its approval. "I see using myself against me to avoid the subject... Unfair! " Caroline pouted through a gritted teeth grin. "No I'm using it for you" her hands slipping into her opening causing Caroline to almost growl at her as she curled her toes in pleasure "Christ Kate!". "Everything else will fall into place, but right now what we do next is this... Enjoy this.. Us.." Watching Caroline nodding her argument already won "oh yes Kate, harder" bucking her hips forcing Kate's hard more harshly against her core demanding further contact.

Kate watched amazed at how exquisitely beautiful Caroline was she had already learnt her body memorized its beauty it's ways, loving how for the hundredth time that evening she predicted and watched in awe of a withering Caroline as she came hard against her hand. They lay for some time before starvation finally forcing them to retreat from the sanctity of the bedroom and heading downstairs.

"what do you fancy?" Kate asked peering into the fridge wearing just Caroline's shirt she had previously been wearing. She loved how it smelt of her, she had spent many a night snuggling into her jacket after Caroline had borrowed it ..not daring to wash and ruin its carolineness. It sounded pathetic she knew that but to her she had known she had it bad and ultimately she would win Caroline's heart through sheer determination.

Kate gazed at her now staring watching her, her hair disheveled unkept, her lips red from swollen lips attacking each other desperate for intimacy, wrapped in her pink silk thigh high dressing gown a smile upon her face staring intently. Kate forcing herself to turn away couldn't think of much else this woman seemed to control her take all reason all self control she had. Caroline smirked "what you thinking?" Kate looked back at her "cheese and ham omelette?" she replied her voice falsely calm. Watching Caroline throw her head back chuckling no you weren't you were looking at me like you could eat me up. "Oh was I well ok Omlette might have been my second option but I'll settle with having your for dessert" Kate stuck her tonge out playfully. Caroline moving closer helping her withthe ingredients and placing them on the bench, as she pushed Kate against the work top "I want you". Kate eyes widening in approval "we will starve at this rate" Kate giggled taking hold of her hips and pulling her in closer connecting their open mouths. Hands wandering caressing under the limited clothing gasps omitted, heart rates increasing, need building control diminishing and then Caroline pulled away. "Yes your right can't having you go hungry, I'll wait" she placed a finger in her mouth sucking it seductively watching as Kste crumbled into hysterics. "What?" Caroline mortified at her reaction "I was going for sexy seductress" she spoke softly sweetly "you don't need to try... Your very sexy" Kate smiled watching Caroline's cheeks flush bright a smile wide.

Kate quickly threw the omelette together and they had a small plate each sitting across the breakfast bar attempting and failing small talk as both were undressing the other.

A ringing filled the air both startled as Caroline made her way to her coat in the hall retrieving her mobile, she saw her log 9 missed calls John.

"For Fuck Sake!" she exclaimed loudly pressing dial feeling Kate snake hey arms around her, Kate looking cautious as Caroline mouthed "John".

He answered finally "John what do you want?".

"Umm hi Caroline" his voice slurred she could tell he'd been drinking not suprised at all. "Are you home? "

"No John you know I'm not where are you?" her voice reaching an octave higher as her exasperation grew.

"Are you with her?" The venom in his voice

"Her ...HER yes John I'm with Kate, not that it is your business" she was direct sharp.

"oh... Well it's just Ive had an accident" his embarrassment clear.

"what kind of accident john? " compassion minimal the annoyance surely conveyed in her irritated voice at his disruption.

"I've fractured my wrist and might have concussion well I'm at the hospital, I was a bit shocked about you know and well I had a few drinks. I fell off a wall, very silly really I'm ok it's just the boys are home alone. I wondered if you could come and get me" an expectant pause.

"Oh well if your ok, I'm sure you could get a cab" her voice stern non compliant.

"oh well I just hoped that..." groveling followed by an uncomfortable silence.

"look john I'm busy with Kate, and your a grown man. We're not together and for something as minor as a fractured wrist and a sore head your cope without me".

He hadnt expected it shed never done it before, no matter how annoyed or innconvient it was, but he could tell she was unlikely to fold.

"Oh ok, thanks" he sounded sulky, she felt bad but at the same time he had taken advantage for two long, he was worse than the boys in creating dramas and not being responsible, she had had enough!

"I'll ring the boys check their ok, or ill go home but mum should be next door. So I wouldn't worry" a reassuring smile to Kate, Kate gesturing she'd understand if she had to leave. Caroline standing her ground signaling absolutely not .."but Caroline are you sure you couldn't.." "No john your a big boy now, I've got my own life. I'll ring mum now you get up yourself a cab".

"ok thanks" defeated he felt a change in the tide things were most definitely changing, "oh John?" "Yes" he sounded hopeful "don't even think about telling my mum and the boys about Kate, I'll do it in my own time, don't go causing any trouble or I will make sure you regret it". "Fine!" The sarcasm and annoyance oozing from him as he hung up on her.

"Christ can I seriously not have one night to myself" she slumped into Kate's embrace as she swept her hair from her face. "I'll just ring mum quickly check on the boys" Kate smiled and nodded.

" Hi mum, you home?"

"Yes love I'm at yours with the boys, William offered to cook us dinner. He saw your note you were out you having a nice time?"

He was such a lovely boy she couldn't believe she deserved such a lovely young man so considerate caring definitely doesn't take after John she couldn't help think. She'd always been closer to William always a mummy's boys through and through.

"yes lovely time thanks, I'm with Kate from work. Look me and John had a disagreement earlier and well he's been and got drunk and ended up in A&E" she sighed.

"Oh silly bugger" Caroline couldn't help laugh at her mothers indifference about John she had never been keen and made it clear, she couldn't help wonder if Kate would fair any better, as she smiled at her feeling her kiss her neck distracting her.

"Anyway he asked for me to pick him up and I told him I was busy, so he's getting a cab just wanted to check you didn't mind keeping an eye on the boys as I might be home late" She winked at Kate.

"No problem were here already and the boys are self sufficient, don't let that prat ruin your night, you have fun".

"ok great, thanks mum".

She pressed the button to hang up as Kate had finally successfully let her dressing gown drop to the floor, her hand devouring Caroline's body. "Back to bed?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow watching Caroline smirk and run up the stair totally naked. "Wait for me" Kate squealed as she chased her pinning her to her disheveled double bed once again...


End file.
